White Night
by thkq1997
Summary: Time are dusts, love is a luxury [ Elsa ] [ One - Shot ]


**White Night **

**A/N: Companion piece with my other fic '' Forever and Long After '', but this is a standalone and no requirement to read the other one, it's an experiment for a new style writing, hope you enjoy.**

The wind grew strong tonight, making the tree unwillingly rustling to the sound of the cold and quiet night, no one should be outside in this moment, but to her, it was perfect to.

Between the sounds of the tangling trees hid the sounds of leafs moving, and footstep can be heard.

The cold could bite through a normal human's skin, but even the coldest wind could not stop her, to escape from this reality.

Even if it was a happy one, she still wants to be alone rather than be the center of attention, for some reasons, she doesn't like to have a party often.

Alone with only nature by her side, she gripped her coat, under it hid her queenly dress.

_**Maybe Gerda is looking for me.**_

_**I got it covered, go enjoy yourself.**_

_**Thank you, one box of chocolate?**_

_**Make it three, me and Kirssy will take care of your suitors**_

_**Deal!**_

And so the queen mysteriously disappeared from the joyful event.

And escape to her own haven, passing through the sleeping wood and then, it's a sight to behold.

The stars are shining across the face of fjord, its beauty, calm and naked, where nature at its purest, rivers of lights streaming across the deep blue sky.

_**The sky is awake**_

The wind could not stop her.

Even the water in the fjord couldn't, either

The queen defines the rules of nature, stepping onto the calm liquid's surface, the water welcome the queen, forming an icy path for her majesty to walks on, before stopping, and just simply, sat down, and opens her striking deep blue eyes.

In the middle of the fjord, that makes a perfect mirror for the sky to paint its light on, sat a peaceful queen, eyes up, her right arm reaching out to the air, like trying to grab hold to something in the wide open distance, where the stars won't stop their glorious lights shining.

_**Maybe there is a ship sailing along the lights' rivers**_

_**Maybe the captain is listening?**_

There is a story, a long time ago.

A humble child a long time ago wished the love for her sister will lasts eternally.

A broken princess a while ago, asked the love for her sister would ends, and both the princess and her sister will suffer no more.

And sometime before, as time still passing, a loved queen was here, but doesn't ask for anything, because, that everything that makes the queen's whole, it's already completed.

_**I will be the one who will grant her this wish, not the stars anymore.**_

_**Anna will be eternally happy, no matter when, no matter where, and how.**_

* * *

><p>Such a sorrow that was<p>

But every sorrow has to end, somehow.

_**A gift of live I don't want to have, yet destiny is cruel and merciless.**_

_**I see time as nothing more than just dusts, yet, I didn't waste it.**_

_**I live, for her, for that one person that makes me whole, the person who can see through layers of my perfect mask.**_

_**I'm a black sheep in the midst of whites, it was all perfect, yet my well hidden coat was exposed.**_

_**But after all, we were all just sheep, at least, that was I convinced myself to believe so.**_

_**I slowly and easily walks through time while others struggling.**_

_**I retain my beauty while others cannot.**_

_**I keep youth to myself, while others cry for it to come back.**_

_**But the price for all, are pains I cannot bear on this heart.**_

_**While others' stories end, mine could not**_

_**While other see their loved ones at the of the white road, I see them at the end of their times**_

_**While others passed by, I stayed and mourned.**_

_**Including the princess I've wished not to suffer with me **_

_**But one time, fate is kind**_

_**I let her go, her wish I have granted, a long time ago**_

_**The last word she spoke, time cannot touch**_

_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman?**_

_**I sent her away, with a smile, no regrets, and no sorrows**_

_**And lives on, bearing the memories of the princess in my heart, and somehow, Anna was not forgotten, and lives on.**_

_**Magic, such a fancy word**_

_**Time, what is that? **_

_**Love, it's a long time ago**_

_**What past is past, there is nothing to linger on anymore.**_

* * *

><p>She was unmoved, she was there, in the middle of fjord, as quiet as the calm dark night.<p>

_**Maybe she is listening?**_

_**How are you?**_

_**You are somewhere up there, aren't you?**_

_**You didn't go anywhere, did you?**_

_**Do you, want to build a snowman?, but it doesn't have to be a snowman.**_

_**It would be anything you like…**_

From somewhere, in the center of the calm summer sky, snow began to drop.

Each sorrow packs a tear of a former queen.

Life is a journey which she have over – stayed, love is a luxury she can't afford to have anymore.

Time can't touch the stars, time can't touch her body, but it can't touch her heart, always.

She makes one final snowflake, like her wish to a certain someone, she gently let it flies to the distance, like she's waving goodbye.

Up in the sky, stars are shining brighter along with the rivers of lights.

_**The Sky is awake**_

_**Time still passing**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**Annabelle probably looking for me right now….**_

**A/N : Hard to understand right?, sorry about that **


End file.
